


And I Won't Hesitate (to give my all for you)

by innocent_until_proven_geeky



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Injuries from Canon-Typical Violence, Minor Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Multi, Planet Yavin 4 (Star Wars), Polyamory, Post-Battle of Scarif (Star Wars), Rogue One crew as family, Rogue One polycule, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky
Summary: And if I tremble at the sight of youIt's not because I'm coldIt's because I'm staring at the [ones] I want to love me when I'm oldI swear with all my heartEvery word I write for you is trueAnd I won't hesitateTo give my all for you
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso/Bodhi Rook, Jyn Erso/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Star Wars Valentine's Exchange 2021





	And I Won't Hesitate (to give my all for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therapybegins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapybegins/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! This fic is for the Star Wars Fandom Fests' Valentine's gift exchange!
> 
> Title and summary are from [If I Tremble](https://open.spotify.com/track/1AdGLaV4su8jF1G6VkpH8v) by Front Porch Step.

The first thing Cassian did when he and Jyn were rescued on Scarif was look for the others who had been with them since Jedha. He was pleasantly surprised to find that, though everyone was injured to some degree or another, Chirrut and K-2 gravely (and K-2 would complain the entire time Cassian and the mechanics were repairing them, Cassian was sure), they had all survived the invasion.

As soon as he checked on everyone, he curled up against the wall next to Jyn, who was staring a thousand meters away. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. Face buried, he tried to fall asleep. The adrenaline of the last few days had kept him going on little rest, but now, alive and with his mission complete, only exhaustion coursed through his veins.

Just before he drifted off, he thought he felt Jyn’s head drop to his shoulder.

:::

On Yavin IV, Baze stayed with Chirrut as he was prepared for the bacta tank, and Cassian stayed with Bodhi while the medics treated his burns. Jyn floated between them, arms tight across her chest as she paced the length of the medbay, and Bodhi wondered if he should stop her, if she would even take kindly to being wrapped up in his arms, if she would allow all the grief and fear she had felt in the last seventy-two hours to break past that impenetrable dam she hid it all behind.

Cassian divided his attention between Bodhi and Jyn. He watched the medics apply bacta-treated bandages to Bodhi’s arms and torso. He watched Jyn wander away toward Chirrut and Baze. He placed a gentle and firm hand on Bodhi’s knee and brushed the other against Jyn’s shoulder when she walked past again.

The medics finished treating Bodhi and told him to leave the dressings for a day or two before doing anything. One, a pink-skinned Twi’lek man, pressed a bottle of painkillers into Bodhi’s good hand. The directions seemed to go over Bodhi’s head, though; Cassian had maneuvered himself to be behind Bodhi and a little to the side, protecting him even in the safest depths of the Rebel base, and upon seeing them stand Jyn had positioned herself in much the same way, with a little more distance. Bodhi leaned into Cassian’s space, just a little, a comfort and a safety, and something about Cassian’s hand on his arm, somehow not against a burn, let him know that Cassian was listening to every word the medic said.

On unspoken agreement, they left to be with Chirrut and Baze as soon as the Twi’lek stopped talking. The loss of a warm hand on his arm left Bodhi disgruntled, but the way Cassian and Jyn shared space with him easily made up for it.

“He’s already in the tank,” Baze said without looking up when they reached him. “It will be a day or two. We can visit him one at a time.” Finally, his gaze met theirs. His eyes shone, rimmed with tears that weren’t quite ready to fall yet. “You first, little sister?”

“Thank you, Baze, but you should be with him.” She smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I think I need some rest, actually.”

Cassian clapped one hand against Baze’s armored shoulder. “If you need a break, tell a medic. They all know where to find me. But I think Chirrut would like to wake up with you.”

“One or two days,” Baze grumbled, but his eyes had crinkled at the corners and he was already getting up to find Chirrut’s bacta tank.

Cassian turned to Bodhi and Jyn, who blinked quickly a few times and seemed to be swaying on her feet. “I don’t think there’s room in the barracks,” he said, and fiddled with the snap on his holster. “If you want to stay in my quarters, there’s a little more room, but….” He trailed off.

:::

“I see,” Jyn said as they walked into the captain’s quarters that Cassian called home on the rare occasions he was actually on base. The space was modest, with a locker to one side and a desk to the other, and a door at the back that led to what Jyn assumed was either a private refresher or else one that was shared with other officers.

And only one bed.

For all three of them.

It was, at least, on the larger side, as far as beds for a single person might go.

“We can bring in blankets and pillows,” Cassian began quickly, “and I think there are still sleeping pads somewhere. But we ran out of beds ages ago, and now that word is out about Jedha City and Alderaan I don’t know if we even have cots. I’ll gladly sleep on the flo--”

Bodhi cut him off. “This is perfect, Captain.”

Cassian’s cheeks turned just a shade darker, and Jyn fought back a smile. “You can just call me Cassian.”

They both turned to look at Jyn, who shrugged. “I’ve had far worse,” she said, as if that were an answer. Bodhi’s eyes widened, then narrowed, but Cassian seemed to take it for what it was. He nodded.

“I think there are extra nightclothes in the locker,” Cassian said, moving on, “which is never actually locked.” Jyn actually did smile then. “I know coming here was a surprise for both of you, so feel free to take them until you have your own.” He opened the locker and found a shirt and pants that looked significantly more comfortable than the ragged stuff he had been wearing the entire time Jyn had known him.

It struck her, then, just how quickly everything changes.

The three of them changed slowly, and none of them bothered to shower. Jyn’s muscles grumbled and ached against slow-forming bruises, and she saw Bodhi slowly working the fabric over his burns to avoid catching them and making them worse.

As soon as she was fully changed, Jyn found she could hardly keep her eyes open. When had she last slept--truly slept? And now she was so comfortable, if still a little grimy, but she could deal with that tomorrow. She made to sit against the wall, and only barely caught Bodhi and Cassian’s exchanged looks.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Cassian said, a teasing lilt to his voice, and he tugged gently at one of Jyn’s arms as Bodhi grasped the other. “You’re a hero, Jyn Erso. You’re not sleeping on the floor tonight.”

“Come on, now,” Bodhi added his agreement. “Do you prefer to be closest to or farthest from the door?”

All her life, she’d never been asked that question. Living with her parents--and her heart clenched at the thought of her father--she’d been almost safe. With Saw, she was always protected, and after leaving him, she was most often the protector. She never got to choose whether she put herself nearest the door--nearest danger.

Jyn wished she could say both. She knew, rationally, that Yavin IV was another of those _almost safe_ places, that she was as protected here as she could possibly be. That knowledge couldn’t stop the instinctual need to both _defend_ and _be defended_.

“I’ll take the door,” Cassian said at last. “I know more of the people here than either of you.”

Jyn smiled gratefully at him, and Bodhi nodded.

“So, the wall or the middle?” Bodhi asked, but this time it was a bit lighter, not quite teasing but just--gentle. Warm. A tone Jyn hadn’t had directed at her in a long time.

“I’ll take the middle,” she decided. A good compromise. Besides, she wouldn’t say it out loud but she couldn’t imagine that life on cold and rainy Eadu had prepared Bodhi for the warmth of sleeping between two people, even if they did have the space to avoid touching.

Bodhi smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Jyn’s face before climbing into the bed and pressing against the wall, giving Jyn and Cassian as much room as possible to get comfortable before he relaxed himself.

Jyn lay down immediately, facing toward the wall and Bodhi, and the bed shifted behind her with Cassian’s weight before the captain wrapped one arm, gentle as anything, over her waist. He didn’t pull her closer or squeeze her tight; he was simply there. The bed shifted once more when Bodhi lay down, facing her, and his hand sought and interlinked with Cassian’s.

And, for the first time since Krennic took her father, Jyn was surrounded by love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
